It is common in farming to pull an implement behind a tractor with the drive train of the implement being connected to the power take-off of the tractor and the hydraulic system of the implement being connected to the hydraulic system of the tractor. Conventional hitches for connecting such implements to the tractor normally provide a structural connection for towing the implement and then require additional connections for connecting the drive train of the implement to the power take-off of the tractor and for connecting the hydraulic system of the implement to the hydraulic system of the tractor. In conventional hitches, these extra connections for the drive train and hydraulic system of the implement cannot be made by the operator while seated on the tractor. Therefore, valuable time is required for making such connections.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved hitch for connecting an implement to a tractor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hitch which automatically connects the drive train of the implement to the power take-off of the tractor.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hitch which automatically connects the hydraulic system of the implement to the hydraulic system of the tractor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hitch for connecting an implement to a tractor and for connecting the drive train and hydraulic system of the implement to the power take-off and hydraulic system of the tractor, respectively, while the operator remains seated on the tractor.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hitch for quickly, easily and safely connecting an implement to a tractor.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved hitch which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.